How it should have went
by Hallifer777
Summary: oneshot where Bella comes down to Lapush to learn that Jake is a werewolf...and she is too DUN DUN DUN!
1. How it should have went

**k so this is just a oneshot :) thought i should explain cuz of the people that were reading it when it wasnt a oneshot sorry #**

I was mad scratch that I was furious, furious at Jake for lying to me he told me that he wouldn't leave me like Ed- wince 'best not to think about him Bella' I chided myself for letting it slip I have to stay strong….at least for Charlie he deserves that.

I let another shiver roll down my spine as I sat determined in my car in front of Jakes house. Occasionally I would catch Billy peaking through the curtains and narrowing his eyes at me as if screaming at me to leave.

I tried to talk to Char-dad I mean about Jake and Billy but he just WONT listen.

Flashback

"Dad…." I start not sure how to tell him that suddenly his best friend and mine hate me

"What's wrong Bells?"

"It's Jake…..he…..keeps avoiding me and I try to call him and then Billy always picks up saying he has Mono but I was talking to Quil and he said he saw him outside hanging out with his friends….i think Sam got to him, he was scared of him but now I just I don't know I know he just has something to do with it!" I say exasperated. Quil really didn't tell me much after that he got all angry and stormed off shouldn't he be happy he's not sick anymore I used to think

"Well im sure he's not AVOIDING you he just probably wants to hang out with his guy friends every once in a while you know you aren't his only friend Bells" he says calmly even though I know he's hiding something "Plus that Sam boy is the one who rescued you from the woods after h-he left he's a nice boy."

"But-"

He cuts me off sighing "That's enough conspiracy theories today."

I frown 'score one for dad'

End flashback

I straightened up and clenched my fists as a familiar figure came into view.

"Jacob Black! You-you promised!" smooth Bella that's the best you can come up with so pathetic

He looks taken aback for a moment and almost looks sorry but like a said for a MOMENT if I wasn't paying close attention I would have passed it off.

"Listen Bella" he growls "We cant be friends anymore"

My mouth drops "Wha- Jake? You're joking right? Your lying…lying lying lying lying lying lying!" I clench and unclench my fists like it will help my pain.

"No grow up Bella I thought I was the younger one. Just go home." He says almost pained

I wrap my arms protectively around my waist like I'll fall apart and go zombie again if I don't "Jake don't leave me I I need you. If its because I don't love you i-I can try! I'll try really hard just don't go." I beg pitifully

He frowns and turns around leaving me confused and broken.

The next day

He never met my eyes not once not giving me the slightest pleasure at looking at his deep soulful eyes not once.

I drove down to Lapush again for reasons unknown, I just felt like I had to go there I NEEDED to. Like something big was going to happen and it was because of me.

The ride was slow and boring, but that's how things were lately. My life was full of blacks and whites no color what so ever and no one came and visited my dying world once known as me but…im not the same anymore…im hurt and no one seems to care what a cruel world it is.

When I got to Lapush I saw Sam Uley and his gang aside from Jacob who I knew joined not needing to see it or not because of how he looked and acted yesterday I knew. He wasn't fun loving awesome Jake but the cruel, malice, heartless Jake with the cloned copy look of Sam Uley…I had lost him.

My eyes narrow into slits as I march towards my destination a.k.a. the gang of Lapush. My hands are positioned firmly on my hips and I widen my stance trying to look as threatening as you can to several tall muscular men.

"What did you do to him?" I snarl

"Who?" one of the clones ask stupidly

"Jake! He-he was scared of you! Then you did something!"

They all seem to think its funny what I said for some reason only fueling my anger more.

"Jake afraid of us?" the same one snickers at me like im some kind of idiot "You cant be serious?" he laughs more

My hands shake in rage and I slap the laughing idiot as he starts to shake 'ya don't mess with me' his shaking only seems to make mine increase as well. I can see Sam and the rest of them gasp in realization and Sam starts barking orders which I don't care to pay attention to all i think about is how mad I am at the shaking man in front of me. Then I snap I explode into a giant ball of fur as well as the guy/wolf across from me

I snarl at him and that seems to edge him on to lunge at me. He bites and nips at me and finally pins me but I hurl him off of me quickly, knowing that he's probably stronger and could kill me. I lose my focus for a moment and I'm pinned again but this time I hear the bang of a house door and the wolf was yanked off of me by a large russet colored wolf.

The two of them snarl at each other viciously and I watch on in awe its almost like a wild dance of some sort. Then its ended by a shout

"STOP!" a big jet black wolf roars

Both of the other wolfs whine and sit in defeat as I stare on confused.

"Sorry" the grey wolf mumbles not sounding very sorry

"Like you really are" scoffs the russet

"Ooooo you caught me I liked attacking the leach lover" he barks half sarcastically.

At the word leach lover I whine as the Russet growls. But the pain I expect to come never does instead comes a very powerful rage towards them. I cock my head in confusion.

"Guess you can stop calling her that now…" another voice says

The grey wolf grunts and looks back at the black one

"Can you talk?" the black one whose obviously the leader asks me

I try the first time but It came out a bark so I whined and lowered my head confused

"Project it through your mind." He commands

"Kay" 'ooooooo it worked' all the wolfs laugh

"We can hear that and yes it did work" the Russet says his voice so familiar

"What's your name?" I ask

He frowns as much a wolf can "its me Jake"

"Jake?"

"ya Bella"

"Is that why you avoided me?"

"Mhmm" he says happy again

"Why couldn't you have told me you obviously already knew I knew about bloodsuc-vampires?"

He chuckles at my slip up "Tribe secret. And we honestly didn't think you would phase considering you're a pale face and a girl." He grins

I smile glad to have Jake back

"I missed you…." He grins and finally meets my eyes and the world stopped it didn't matter any more, neither did Charlie, school, my friends, my mom nothing. It was only Jake. He IS my world I felt like an invisible unbreakable cable tie me to him and I could say Edwards name all I want and it wouldn't matter anymore I no longer feel even the slightest bit in love with him heck he repulses me!

"Hey Bells….." he says grinning

"Hmm?" I say not really caring to busy looking at him

"Can I tell you another tribe story?"

**the end!**

**awwwww how sweet! there together! and no Jerkward in the way!**

**Hallifer777 **


	2. SORRY!

**Soooooooooooo sorry guys I know you were looking forward to another chapter and all but I decided to make this a oneshot and put the story up for adoption.**

** The reason for this is because im not very excited about th idea and I have A LOT more better ideas for like harry potter and just under the vampire category. It will be awhile until I post them though cuz there still in my notebook phase **

** And again sorry if you want to continue off of it then its up for adoption c-ya you all get waffles for being soooooooooooooo amazing! # # # # # **


End file.
